One shoots
by Briandxd
Summary: One shoots de the loud house


**Reuniendo a la familia**

En algún lugar de Royal Woods

???.- No lo siento pero no, no pienso hacer eso... ni siquiera los conozco... no lo haré... *suspira* esta bien pero vas a tener que ser mi guía si quieres que salga bien... también tengo que buscarlas una por una... bien tienes suerte de que tenga ciertas "habilidades" y contactos... dime por donde comienzo .

Nos encontramos en una pequeña granja alejada de Royal Woods donde podemos ver a una joven de cabello rubio de 25 años que viste unos overoles azules como una camisa blanca. Ella se encontraba cuidando su rebaño de vacas cuando de repente observa a lo lejos a un joven de cabello blanco que se dirigía a su puerta.

La chica sale corriendo para ver que sus ojos no la estaban engañando, al abrir la puerta sus dudas se van ella lo reconocía perfectamente.

Lana.- Lin-coln eres tu

Lincoln.- siento interrumpirte pero puedo pasar

Lana.- c-cla-ro

Lincoln pasa y se sienta en una silla

Lincoln.- y como te ha tratado la vida hermanita

Lana.- bien creo...

Y dime que haces aquí creí que ya no querías...

Lincoln se levanta y abraza a Lana

Lincoln.- se que pase malos momentos con ustedes pero no puedo estar enojado con ustedes por siempre, ademas navidad se acerca por lo que quiero pasarla con todas ustedes

Lana.- pero porque, después de lo que te hicimos, debes odiarnos a muerte

Lincoln.- te lo dije hermana ya deje el pasado atrás ya no tienes porque culparte por lo que paso.

Lana comienza a llorar y abraza mas fuerte a Lincoln

Lincoln.- *acaricia su cabeza* ya, ya paso Lana, ahora dime donde puedo encontrar a las otras

Lana.- aunque quisiera decírtelo no puedo

Lincoln.- porque

Lana.- todas nos separamos desde tu partida, al principio culpábamos a Lynn por lo que paso pero, las peleas se volvieron mas grandes a tal punto que ya ninguna quería hablarse.

Me fui de casa y ya no supe de las otras, pero puedes preguntarles a mama y papa

Lincoln.- gracias y sabes quiero verte en noche buena en la casa de nuestros padres.

Lana.- no lo se

Lincoln.- hazlo por mi quieres

Lana.- sabes que lo haré pero no prometo reconciliarme con todas

Lincoln.- nos vemos en 4 días Lana.

Adiós

Lincoln se aleja de la granja para estar cerca de la carretera

Lincoln.- una menos faltan 6 dime quien sigue... 2x1 he donde están... 300km de aquí tienes que estar bromeando... bien vendrán en dos días, dame otro objetivo... y ella se encuentra aquí... ok lo tengo iré a visitarla mañana.

Mañana del 1er día quedan 3

Lincoln.- bien veamos la mayor trabaja en el centro, la rockera esta en un concierto... puedo contratar a la payasa y tal vez llegue mañana...

Que dices que la rockera tocara mañana y que hay de la deportista... ya veo la dejare para el final bien vamos a la funeraria

Funeraria de Royal Woods

Lincoln.- *con una gorra y lentes* sip es el lugar en el que yo trabajaría, si fuera gótico claro. *entra en al lugar*

???.- puedo ayudarlo

Lincoln.- vaya no has cambiado mucho que digamos

???.- disculpe lo conozco

Lincoln.- disculpa tal vez si *se quita su gorra* ahora

???.- imposible, tu *Lincoln la abraza*

Lincoln.- Ya paso Lucy te perdono

Lucy.- que haces aquí

Lincoln.- sabes pensé ya no puedo seguir enojado con ellos, así que porque no juntarnos como antes en navidad

Lucy.- no se que decir, es solo que

Lincoln.- tuvieron una pelea que no pudieron solucionar si Lana me lo contó

Lucy.- entonces sabes mi respuesta

Lincoln.- entonces tengo que irme ya que no vienes, sabes solo quería que se reconciliaran, digo yo pude hacer un cambio porque ustedes no

Lucy.- sabes como chantajear a las personas he

Lincoln.- digamos que lo aprendí de alguien.

Entonces te veré en la casa de nuestros padres en noche buena

Lucy.- ahí estaré y dime quien es el que te acompaña

Lincoln.- el abuelo tal vez no lo se no soy un espiritista.

Te veré luego Lucy

Callejón de la ciudad

Lincoln.- bien tenemos a dos y las otras ya vienen incluidas ahora quien sigue... bien esta a menos de 5 cuadras y sobre la comediante... bien solo consígueme su numero.

Súper Corp.

Jefe.- Lori Loud

Lori.- si jefe

Jefe.- te buscan, tienes 10 minutos

Lori.- claro (que querrá Bobby ya le dije que llegaría un poco tarde)

Si Bobby que nece...

Lincoln.- a decir verdad no me parezco a el pero gracias

Lori.- *cae al suelo* que haces aquí

Lincoln.- estoy reuniendo a la familia

Lori.- después de lo que te hicimos, aun así te preocupas por nosotras

Lincoln.- entendí que no puedo enojarme con ustedes por siempre ademas, creo que se les salió de las manos

Lori.- porque quieres reunir a la familia

Lincoln.- para volver a ser lo que éramos, una gran familia que se apoya en las buenas y las malas.

Dime estas dentro

Lori.- claro, por ti hermano lo que sea.

Y dime como vas con las otras

Lincoln.- Lana y Lucy están dentro, a Luan la veré mañana y sobre las otras pues, las buscare mas tarde.

Nos veremos en la casa de nuestros padre en noche buena.

Nos vemos

Lori.- adiós, Lincoln

??? De noche

Lincoln.- que día ya faltan menos viejo... si lo tengo planeado ya veras como se reúnen todas... que haré después es algo que no me lo he planteado, solo déjame terminar el trabajo ok...

Mañana del 2do día falta 1

Boutique L y L

Lincoln.- es curioso apenas ayer este lugar estaba vacío pero que se le va a hacer... si ya se, que suerte la mía no, ya hay que entrar

El peli blanco entra para quedar maravillado por todas las cosas que este lugar.

Lincoln.- si esta es una Boutique móvil no me quiero imaginar la de verdad

???.- puedo ayudarlo con algo

Lincoln.- tiene cosas a mitad de precio

???.- lo siento pero no vendemos ropa a la mitad

Lincoln.- no me refiero a ... olvídalo

¿¿¿.- Leni que esta pasando por ahí

Leni.- este hombre esta buscando camisas a la mitad Lola

Lola.- no Leni se refiere a que quiere saber si hay descuentos pero siento decirle que no tenemos

Lincoln.- sabia que debía traer a mi hijo con su traje de ardilla me daría suerte, tendré que encargarme de el mas tarde

Lola.- no creo que eso sea correcto señor

Lincoln.- bueno yo pase mucho tiempo siendo maltratado y nunca dijeron nada

Leni.- espera tu eres..

Lincoln.- si que tardas tiempo en pensar y si soy yo

Lola.- y que quieres aquí

Lincoln.- quiero reunir a la familia otra vez como en las viejos tiempos

Lola.- no llamas, no escribes y vienes aquí a decirnos que quieres reunir a la familia

Lincoln.- claro revelaría mi ubicación para que me hicieran lo mismo no

Lola.- yo, lo siento me cegó mi ego no debí culparte por mis problemas

Lincoln.- es por eso que estoy aquí, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia

Lola.- pero y si las chicas no nos quieren ver a la cara

Lincoln.- no pueden estar enojados por siempre, estoy seguro de que se perdonarán las unas a las otras.

Bien si tienen pensado ir las veré en casa de mama y papa en noche buena.

Nos vemos

Leni/Lola.- adiós

Lincoln.- *tachando en una lista* veamos La mayor ya, la modista ya, la gótica ya, las gemelas ya, las menores no hay necesidad por lo que ya.

Solo faltan 3 y una esta llendo a mi departamento.

Departamentos de Royal Woods

???.- tengo un mal presentimiento de esto

Lincoln.- tranquila no pienso violarte ni nada por el estilo

???.- ¡AHHH!.

Demonios no me asustes así

Lincoln.- es curioso me hacían esto varias veces de niño pero ahora veo que es muy divertido

???.- como sea porque contrato servicios graciosos si no vamos a entretener a nadie

Lincoln.- que no puedo ver a mi hermana aunque sea un poco o no Luan

Luan.- sabes que pudiste simplemente llamarme no tenias que hacerme venir aquí

Lincoln.- bueno creí que debíamos vernos a la cara no * Susurrando* no me dijiste que mantenías contacto con ella... como que no pregunte

Luan.- dijiste algo hermano

Lincoln.- no nada Luan.

Sabes en estos últimos días lo pensé y sabes ya es hora de reunir de nuevo a la familia

Luan.- si solo me trajiste para eso, ok iré pero págame mi día de trabajo

Lincoln saca un fajo de billetes

Lincoln.- ten ya no te debo nada

Luan.- nos vemos hermano

Lincoln.- bien ya solo faltan dos algo que quieras agregar antes de ir... bien y mas vale que no tengas contacto con Luna porque si no ya veras...

Atardecer del 3er día, parque de Royal Woods

Lincoln.- así que tu hermana es la vocalista, sabes no pienso que darme iré a los camerinos y no vas a detenerme

*Toc toc*

Luna.- te dije que estaría lista en cinco minutos Chunk

Lincoln.- Luna he venido a negociar

Luna.- *abre la puerta* Lincoln que sorpresa que haces aquí

Lincoln.- quiero reunir a la familia y solo faltas tu, crees poder estar con nosotros en navidad

Luna.- no me lo perdería por nada cuenta con migo

Lincoln.- nos vemos mañana Luna

Escuela de Boxeo

Lincoln.- estas seguro que tengo que pelear con ella... bien servirá para entrenar... como que no quieres que le haga daño... genial como si pudieras hacerlo mas difícil.

Lincoln.- ¡HEY LYNN LOUD TE DESAFIÓ A UN COMBATE!

Lynn.- un retador hace tiempo que no venia basura nueva por aquí, ven sube al ring

Lincoln.- haré que tragues tus palabras.

Lincoln sube al ring para dar comienzo a su combate.

Lynn corre hacia su oponente y lo golpea, pero falla, la chica repite su maniobra varias veces pero no le funcionaba.

El chico solo esquiva los golpes para hacer que la castaña se canse completamente.

La castaña cae cansada a la lona

Lincoln.- te has vuelto fuerte Lynn pero siempre vas a la ofensiva, lo único que ganas es cansar tu cuerpo, no es lo que me decías siempre

Lynn.- Lin-coln

Lincoln.- *la abraza* se que te sientes culpable por hacer que me fiera de casa, y también por sentir que separaste a la familia pero estoy aquí para arreglarlo todo.

Solo necesito que vayas mañana a la casa de nuestros padres

Lynn.- *sollozando* y si las chicas no me quieren ahí, no quiero arruinarlo de nuevo

Lincoln.- conmigo a tu lado no podrán enojarse.

Te veo mañana hermana

Lynn.- adiós Lincoln

Lincoln.- lo hice logre hacer que tus hermanas vayan a esa vieja casa, ya solo falta que se reconcilien para que puedas descansar en paz.

Ya lo veras.

Vecindario de los Loud 10:00 Pm

Lincoln.- tengo todo preparado, disfrutaran tanto noche buena que olviden sus problemas *se escuchan gritos*

Que es eso y de donde vienen

Lori.- Literalmente no tienes derecho a estar aquí

Lynn.- yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas

Lisa.- como haciendo que se vaya de nuevo

Lincoln.- ¡SUFICIENTE! YA ESTOY HARTO, NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR POR ESTUPIDECES, ustedes ayudaron a que me fuera de casa, por lo que la culpa no tiene que caer en Lynn.

Yo le dije que viniera porque quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes, quiero que seamos la familia que siempre se apoya en las buenas y las malas, se que mientras estaba fuera discutieron demasiado, a tal punto en el que la familia se fragmento, pero ya volví, porque no intentamos volver a como era antes, pueden hacerlo por mi

Todas.- Si Lincoln

Lincoln.- bien vamos adentro mama y papa prepararon un pavo que creo estará muy delicioso.

Los Loud reunidos de nuevo para celebrar la navidad junto a su integrante mas valioso como lo es Lincoln.

En casa hicieron de todo, hicieron muñecos de nieve, hablaban de como les iba en sus trabajos, cantaron en Karaoke y lo mas importante se perdonaron mutuamente, la familia que una vez se fragmento pudo volver a ser la familia ruidosa que todos conocemos.

4:42 am

Lincoln se encontraba en la puerta de su casa dispuesto a salir

Lincoln.- ya lo hice, tu familia volvió a ser la de antes, ya solo falta que...

???.- ¿Lincoln no me digas que te vas?

Lincoln.- Lisa no es lo que crees

Lisa.- mientes, porque nos reuniste a todas de nuevo, porque hiciste que se perdonarán pero sobre todo porque sigues con vida

Lincoln.- así que lo sabes, lo siento si te decepcione pero tu hermano el real murió a causa de un asalto.

Yo vine a esta dimensión para salvarlo pero llegue muy tarde, lo siento

Lisa.- y que harás, las reuniste a todas solo para irte

Lincoln.- escucha, el me dijo que les diera esto *saca una carta* dijo que la abrieran en navidad.

El las ama y por eso las perdono, yo no puedo quedarme a recibir el amor que no me corresponde.

Promete que no le dirás a nadie sobre esta charla

Lisa.- *cabizbaja* lo prometo

Lincoln.- nos vemos

Cementerio de Royal Woods

¿¿¿.- Listo amigo lo conseguí una lápida digna de un Lincoln

Lincoln.- gracias amigo te debo una y a ti ya no te debo nada

Lincoln F.- gracias por cumplir con mi ultima voluntad, ya siento que puedo irme

Lincoln.- creo que debes despedirte de ellas, almenos para que sepan del significado de la carta

Lincoln F.- lo are.

Oye porque no te quedas aquí con ellas, vi la fiesta y pude ver como te divertías con ellas, porque no te quedas

Lincoln.- aunque mas quisiera hacerlo no puedo, aun me queda familia de la que cuidar, ademas el recuerdo de mis padres me da paz mental

Lincoln F.- ya veo bueno tengo que partir, gracias por unir a la familia

Lincoln.- no tienes porque agradecer

Lincoln F desaparece dejando solo a Lincoln y ???

???.- nos vamos amigo

Lincoln.- si ya quiero ver como están ellos.

Oye en alguna dimensión hay alguna tienda que este abierta, es que quiero comprar regalos para los chicos, se lo merecen después de cuidar León

???.- claro amigo es por aquí

Lincoln.- espera, antes de irnos encontraste un indicio

???.- lo siento amigo, he tratado de rastrearlo pero cada vez se esconde mejor, es casi como un fantasma amigo.

Lincoln.- bueno almenos te esforzaste, gracias.

Los chicos atraviesan un portal que los lleva a quien sabe donde, que les depara a estos chicos, eso amigos es otra historia

 **Fin del one shoot**


End file.
